


Parte de Él

by fearlesswind



Series: Singing Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance sings Disney, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Singing Lance (Voltron), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/fearlesswind
Summary: Fuck menstrual cramps.





	Parte de Él

Fuck menstrual cramps. Pidge could only grumble and hiss in annoyance at the constant ache coming from her body as she curled herself up at the living room. She had been woken up around four in the morning (who knows how time works in space though) and the pain hadn’t gone away fro even a second. She even felt accomplished at managing to get as far as into the living room and not passing out in the hallway.

Her honey locks were all over the place and she was still on her lousy white shirt along with her green alien faced pajamas. She was sure Allura would scold her for not even dressing properly, but she would like to see the alien princess deal with something like this. As far as she knew, the Altean Princess’s organism didn’t function the same as hers at all, and so she was spared by nature of the unholy pain that was the menstrual cycle. Pidge wanted to murder her when she found out.

Another jolt of pain shot up in her lower belly, making her groan. She huffed and curled up in the sofa even more. Taking one of the pillows next to her she quickly clutched it over her chest, holding on to it for dear life. Pidge had searched all week for some sort of medicine or patches that would help her relieve some of the pain, but since Alteans didn’t work the same as humans, there wasn’t any remedy inside the castle.

The situation honestly sucked. She had been in worse situations than this before. She was the Green Paladin for fuck’s sake! A tiny little pain shouldn’t be affecting her this much. That was what she would’ve liked to believe before she was stuck in this hellhole. Her head lulled back onto the soft surface, her eyes blinking up at the ceiling for a few seconds. The pain felt like it was going away, slowly, but disappearing all together. Her lips were curling up into a smile just as a jolt of pain shot up through her belly and she screamed. Fuck her life.

“Pidge? You’re all right in there?” She could hear Hunk’s wavering voice by the entrance of the living room. In all honesty she loved the big man, always caring and she could ramble to him for hours about any stuff and mechanics. But at the moment she felt irritation at just the thought of talking with him. Don’t blame her, blame the hormones.

“Gee what would make you think that Hunk? Me curled up in fetal position or screaming in pain?” She shot back, tone full of annoyance and spite. Pidge felt a bit of a remorse flowing in her body just as she spat out the sentence. Blinking, she tried to turn her head to look at the Yellow Paladin, but another jab came. Her hands clutched to the pillow even harder just as she saw Hunk kneeling down next to her.

“Are you sick or something?” He asked carefully, clear nerves and worry in is voice. His face was twisted in worry, similar to her mother’s face whenever worried about her and her brother’s antics. God, if her mother were here she would’ve know what to do.

“I wish I was sick” She mumbled, before gripping to the pillow even tighter than before, she was sure she was going to shred the fabric into tiny little pieces “But unfortunately it’s just cramps”

“As in period cramps?” Hunk asked, and Pidge only managed to nod back in agreement “But back at the Garrison you always seem to have them under control?”

“Because back at the Garrison I had pain killers and I had to pretend to be a boy remember?” She didn’t mean the spiteful tone coming out of her mouth, but the pain was leaving her with no choice. The Yellow Paladin only gulped in fear, but still kept grounded in his position. Pidge sighed and was just about to apologize when the doors were practically kicked open by two loud teenagers.

“I totally won that last round Mullet! You’re just too stubborn to even admit it!”

“I pinned you down Lance!”

“That was like at the beginning, that doesn’t even count as winning I’m sure!”

“Want to spar again to see who’s best then?!”

“Bring it on-!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Once again Pidge was not in the mood for any talking, even less Lance and Keith bickering in her little cocoon. She was left breathless from the shouting, leaving the two teens perplexed as they took in her form and Hunk’s horrified expression. Her mouth was about to shout at them once more, but instead another groan left her lips, making her slump back into the couch once more.

Cursing under her breath, se pushed herself further onto the couch, not noticing the worried glances exchanged between her friends. Lifting her eyes to meet Hunk’s she saw as both Lance and Keith were standing right before her. The Red Paladin’s face was scrunched up in a deep frown, clearly not understanding the situation; while the Blue Paladin had a knowing look over his eyes and a bit of worry as well.

“What’s up Pidgeon? Got a stomachache or something?” He inched closer and Pidge only narrowed her eyes in exchange. The pain shot up through her belly once more, making her toes curl and eyes snap shut in pain.

“Menstrual cramps” She managed to get out between huffs. Hunk was worriedly biting down his nails, and Keith only looked more confused than ever. She had a slight feeling the boy didn’t even know about the menstrual cycle and if he did, he wouldn’t know about the consequences of it. Surprisingly the only one that looked calm was Lance.

“Do we have pain killers in the ship?” He asked out-loud.

“I already looked for them but Alteans don’t have to deal with this crap” She coughed out. The sound of fabric snapping drew her attention away from the pain. Oh great, the pillow was already torn to shreds from her little episode. Slumping back onto the couch she still held onto the remains of it.

“Hunk is there some sort of heating pad in the castle? And do we have chamomile tea?” Perplexed, Pidge lifted her eyes to meet Lance’s, while Hunk and Keith looked at him with a confused look on his face. His blue eyes widened a bit and then he frowned “What?”

“You know about-” Keith blinked and signaled towards her with a lot of confusion over his face “Well, do you know about all of this?!” An embarrassed blush broke out through his cheeks and she was tempted to laugh. Honestly she would’ve, but she was afraid blood would pour out from her lower zones if she did.

“I grew up with two older sisters and a ton of nieces,” Lance stated proudly, crossing his arms over his chest “I know all about period cramps Mullet.” He snickered at the comment, earning a glare from said rival. His blue eyes shifted towards Pidge, now a much softer gaze settling over them “So do we have the heating pad or not?”

“I think I saw one back in the kitchen,” Hunk mumbled to himself, already standing up from his position “As for the tea, we don’t have chamomile but I think we can use another herb I found last time we visited the space mall”

“Okay Keith go with him and fetch the tea” The Red Paladin made a spluttering sound, about to argue back with Lance, but he only shushed him “Oh, just go I’ll stay here with Pidge until you guys come back!”

Her eyes squeezed shut and she was grateful that no one argued with Lance even further. Her pain had now been reduced to a constant ache over her belly and honestly she couldn’t tell if it was better or worse. She felt someone sitting next to her head and she briefly looked up to see none other than the Blue Paladin with a small smile over his lips.

“This usually calms down my sisters, but you can tell me to stop if you want to” He said. She was confused as to say until she felt his fingers sliding down her head and starting to caress her hair. At first it was a strange feeling, but not one she didn’t like. Her body relaxed just as Lance kept combing her hair with his fingers, the pain being pushed at the back of her mind.

 

_¿Qué tengo aquí? Qué lindo es._

_Es un tesoro que descubrí  
_

_Es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir_

 

“A-ah sorry should I stop?” Lance asked in such a timid and nervous voice that Pidge wouldn’t believe him if she weren’t there with him. She gulped and only shook her head, leaning more against him as he continued to pass his fingers through her hair.

“It sounds from a Disney movie though” She commented, eyes closing at the warm atmosphere that was around her. Her friend barked out a laugh but continued to pet her head, surely a warm smile etched on his lips.

“It is. It’s from ‘The Little Mermaid’ my nieces loved to hear it from time to time” A bittersweet smile stretched over her lips. She was aware of how homesick Lance was ever since they left the Garrison. Sure, he would try to hide it and avoid the topic, but something was missing in all of that.

“Well you can keep going if you want” Pidge leaned on her side, trying to hide her red tinted ears at the comment. The Blue Paladin only chuckled, but continued his petting. After a beat of silence, he took in a deep breath and continued his singing.

 

 

_Que lo que ves a tu alrededor_

_Tanta abundancia, tanto esplendor_

_Te hace pensar que yo no necesito más_

 

It was the song from ‘The Little Mermaid’, Pidge noticed. Although she wasn’t much of a fan of the whole movie or the whole story by that point, she couldn’t find in her heart to tell Lance to stop. After all he was doing this for her, so she could forget about her period cramps.

The song reminded her of a much simpler and peaceful time in her life. Back in Earth with both her mother and father giggling and dancing along the kitchen to the song, while her and Matt would sing the song for them. A bittersweet feeling consumed her as she remembered Matt and her signing the song so badly that a glass vase broke in the process.

 

 

_Regalitos así tengo miles_

_Aunque a veces no sepa que son_

_¿Quieres un emapop? Tengo veinte_

_Pero yo en verdad quiero más_

 

She griped the cloth from the ruined pillow now, remembering the peaceful scene back at home. Now it was all but gone. Who knew where Matt and her father where in the vast universe and her mother was all alone back in Earth. Did she know that Pidge was still alive? She couldn’t begin to understand what the Garrison must’ve told her when she vanished out of nowhere.

Her knuckles felt a little numb from gripping the cloth too much, but she couldn’t help it. As if on cue, Lance started massaging her scalp and with his other hand still threading her hair. Somehow that simple action managed to calm her down almost instantly, it was as if the Blue Paladin knew exactly what to do for her to relax.

She peeked her eyes open, looking up at her friend. His eyes were half lidded, a sad smile over his lips as he focused his gaze at the floor, not really paying much attention to it. A pang of guilt settled into her as she closed her eyes once more. Lance was sure to think about his family at the moment and she was bringing all those memories back to him. She should’ve hid her pain better.

 

 

_Yo quiero ver algo especial_

_Yo quiero ver una bella danza_

_Y caminar con los... ¿cómo se llaman? ¡Ah! Pies!_

 

Lance imitation of the Little Mermaid was actually pretty good, even the questioning part. It sounded like he had memorized from top to bottom, one of his hands even gesturing around him. Pidge had to laugh at that, one of her hands coming over her mouth to stifle her laughter. The Blue Paladin smiled and laughed a bit as well, his voice stopping for a moment before continuing.

 

 

_Sólo nadar no es original_

_¿Por qué no tener un par de piernas?_

_Y salir a pasear, ¿cómo dicen? A pie_

 

She moved a bit, resting her head now over Lance’s lap as the boy continued to thread his fingers around her locks. Her eyes opened once more just as the boy kept maneuvering around him, boisterous as ever and signing with even more passion and determination than before. He probably would alarm the rest of the ship if he continued like this. Not that she minded that much in all honesty.

His feet were tapping along the melody of the song, making her lull into sleep, but she kept her eyes open. Ever since Lance had given that spectacle back with the Zuleks she’s been keeping a close eye on him. For one part, she wanted to hear him sing again (not that she would ever confess that to his face) but for another part, she was worried.

Pidge knew that Lance could handle himself, or well that was the image she had of him, but she wasn’t sure if he was okay. Sure, she knew he was homesick and all, all of them were at some extent, but she wondered if he had other internal turmoil bothering him. There was the topic of his unreciprocated love (though she already had a hunch on who is it about) but she had a feeling something else was bothering him.

 

 

_Y poder ir a descubrir_

_Que siento al estar ante el sol_

_No tiene fin, quiero saber más, mucho más_

 

His voice rose even higher, much more emotion flowing into his singing. She felt a shiver of excitement running through her body. He had absolutely no idea the impact he made with his singing. Sure, with the Zuleks everyone was amazed and filled with adrenaline, but here. Pidge felt at peace just hearing him sing.

A relieved smile was already on her lips, as she curled more into herself, letting go of the torn pillow. Lance was still petting her head, fingers careful as ever and somewhere between she had long forgotten her menstrual cramps. They were still bothering her for sure, but at least her mind was distracted from them long enough.

 

 

_¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua?_

_¿Qué hay que pagar para un día completo estar?_

 

The sound of footsteps approaching them made her look up. Hunk and Keith were both standing right in front of them, each one with the items Lance had asked them to in hand. The Yellow Paladin knelt right in front of her, handing her the heating pad with ease. She gave him a brief ‘thank you’ as she settled the item right over her tummy. It felt insanely better in just a couple of seconds. A pleasant smile made way into her lips as she curled even more.

Keith was holding a thermos in his hands, eyes darting between her and Lance every five seconds. He quietly and carefully settled on the other side of the couch and handed over the tea. She wasn’t very fond of the liquid but she knew from past experiences that it usually helped her calm down. Pidge took it with her hands, drinking a bit of the liquid before lying down on Lance’s lap once more.

 

 

_Pienso que allá lo entenderán_

_Puesto que no prohíben nada_

_¿Por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar?_

 

The Blue Paladin’s voice grew softer at the beginning of the verse and picked up feeling as the words tumbled from his mouth. His hands were still on her hair, but she could feel a softer touch over her scalp. Pidge gave Lance a brief look, her heart warming as she noticed the small content smile over his lips before turning to the other paladins.

Hunk had a warm smile, sitting down right in front of her, eyes closed as he enjoyed Lance’s singing to the fullest. He was rocking his body back and forth, almost swaying to the music but not quite. The Yellow Paladin had his hands over his laps, his fingers moving across his legs to the beat of the music as the song progressed.

 

 

_A estudiar que hay por saber_

_Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas_

_¿Qué es fuego? ¿Qué es quemar? ¿Lo podré ver?_

 

Keith on the other hand was a completely different story. He was sitting at the end of the couch, eyes never leaving Lance and a relaxed expression over his face. It was a similar expression as to when the Blue Paladin had performed in front of the Zuleks, mouth slightly parted and a red hue over his ears. Pidge laughed quietly to herself as she watched him. Boy he was in too deep.

As if on cue, Keith’s eyes darted to hers. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and honestly she would’ve made fun of him but she was grateful for the tea. She looked to Lance, seeing as the boy still had his eyes closed and signing, then her gaze shifted to Keith once more. The Red Paladin wore a confused expression as he looked at Lance then back to her.

A smirk was over her lips in a second as she snuggled closer to Lance and the boy kept combing her hair. She raised her eyebrows then Keith’s eyes widened just as he understood what was happening. Pidge was sure that if she weren’t in pain, the Red Paladin would snatch her away from Lance and take her spot in his lap. The jealous heated gaze didn’t miss her eyes, as he looked at the ceiling, fingers furiously tapping over his forearms. Pidge snickered, closing her eyes and basking in the glory that was Lance signing.

 

 

_¿Cuándo me iré? Quiero explorar_

_Sin importarme cuándo volver_

_El exterior, quiero formar parte de él_

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is for the sole purpose of writing about Lance singing **'Part of Your World'** from the Little Mermaid in Spanish, I swear. Also I love the idea of Lance looking out for Pidge and behaving like her big brother in situations like this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it & have a great week!


End file.
